


I Know You Know

by shoemaster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncs and Seabs have certain rules their rookie season.</p><p>Written for pass_shoot_porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pass_shoot_porn prompt _Unobserved Boundaries_. Title from the song by Empires of the same name. Thanks go to go_gentle for catching the glaring errors.

Brent isn't sure how the rules came into effect since they don't talk about it - that's rule number one - but somehow they both know what they are and aren't allowed to do with this thing between them.

They stagger post practice showers as much a possible, and Duncs sits far from Brent when the team goes out drinking. But sometimes Brent can feel the weight of Duncan watching him as he leans heavily on Vandy or whoever else is near. Buff asked about it once, but Brent brushed it off, saying he got to hang with Duncs plenty at home.

They're good rules, necessary rules.

The rules at home are a little different.

Brent hasn't jerked off with his door closed in six months, and he'd bet that Duncs hasn't either. It makes it impossible for Brent not to think of him, when he might walk by at any minute and catch Brent with his pants shoved down to his knees, fisting his cock on his bed. And Brent has memorized the quiet gasps and sighs that Duncs makes to the point that he can pick them out over SportsCenter highlights on TV. He's muted the reports about the Bulls mid sentence just to sit back and picture what Dunc is doing to himself to make him sound that way.

Because he's never watched, and he's never been watched. More than once Brent's been lying in bed and heard Duncan start, and joined him from his own room, trying to pretend that the dick in his hand isn't his, that the little grunts and creak of the mattress from across the hall are actually coming from right next to him.

But that's the closest they'd ever come before tonight.

He'd been kind of glad when the game ended, and the season was officially over, even though they were basically eliminated in November. No one had bothered to show up for a Tuesday night game between the two worst teams in the league; there wasn't even any question as to who would put themselves in the best lotto position – they couldn't win that, either. Brent loves playing hockey, loves being in the NHL but he fucking hates losing all the damn time.

So Brent had just gone straight into the shower, not caring that Duncs was already in there or their damn rules. And when the guys went out for a couple before the rest of the rookies head back to Norfolk for their playoffs, Brent just threw himself down in the chair next to Dunc, because he knew Duncs would just shrug and say, “next year” and leave it at that while the others would insist on dissecting the entire miserable season.

So maybe it's not that much of a surprise when Duncs ignores the rules when they get back to their apartment.

Brent tosses his jacket on the back of the couch and heads for his room so he can change out of his dress pants. When he turns around to grab his sweats, Duncs is standing in his doorway and Brent almost leaps out of his skin.

“Jesus, Dunc, you scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry,” Duncs shrugs.

Brent clears his throat. “Um, did you need somethi-”

Duncs crosses the carpet and cuts Brent off with his mouth on Brent's. Oh. It takes him a moment to react and get Duncs's head tilted up, so Brent has the best angle on kissing him. Duncs is pushy and impatient and when he bites Brent's lip just a little too hard, Brent tugs on his hair in retaliation. Duncs starts to pull back, but Brent just follows him. He doesn't know why Dunc decided to do this now, after all this time, but he does know he doesn't want to talk about it.

Duncs seems on board with this plan, and is apparently full of brilliant ideas tonight, because his hand drops to the front of Brent's boxers and palms his dick. Brent's entire body jumps to attention, and he pushes against Duncan's hand.

Duncs squeezes him through the fabric before shoving his hand down under the elastic waistband for skin to skin contact and Brent moans against his mouth, breaking the kiss. Duncs moves his mouth down to Brent's neck as he starts slowly stroking Brent's cock.

“Fuck, Dunc, I thought about this every time. Every time I touched myself,” he gasps as Duncan's grip tightens around him. “Pretended it was you.”

“Seabs,” Duncs hisses, his breath hot against Brent's ear.

He starts jerking Brent faster, and somehow Brent keeps talking. “You think about it, too, right? How many times did you think about this?”

Duncan doesn't respond, he just bites gently at the spot behind Brent's ear, and fuck, he's so fucking close and starts saying the stupidest shit. “I watched you in the locker room taping your stick, I'm so fucking into your hands Duncs, like. You don't even know.”

Both of them start breathing faster and it feels like Dunc is right there on the edge with him. He wants to know if Duncs is always this quiet, and what he'd have to do to get him to really let loose. But words are beyond him by this point, and everything has narrowed down his dick and Duncan's hand and his mouth.

He turns his head and Duncs gets the hint, kissing Brent again as he brings him to the edge and Brent comes into his hand.

While Brent leans heavily on Duncan, trying to catch his breath and regain feeling in his legs, Duncs starts fumbling with his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down to his knees. He grabs Brent's hand and wraps it around his dick, not bothering to wait for Brent to have the coordination to do it himself.

It's good, because Brent would be really mad if he missed the opportunity to touch him like this, to feel the weight of Duncs's dick in his hand. He can't really finesse the handjob, since Duncs keeping his hand wrapped around Brent's and moving it roughly up and down his cock. He's pretty worked up already – Brent can see the flush in his cheeks spreading down his neck and disappearing under his shirt – and comes quickly, even from the rush job he gave himself with Brent's hand.

He slumps against Brent nudging him back towards the bed, and Brent pulls Duncs down onto it with him. Brent wipes his hand on his shirt and pulls it off before tugging Duncan's pants the rest of the way off.

“Seabs?”

“Yeah, Dunc?”

“You think next year...”

“Next year's going to be awesome.”


End file.
